


Sweet, Sweet Release

by Auraspirit157



Series: Watch_Dogs As I See It [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auraspirit157/pseuds/Auraspirit157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordi decides to help Aiden release some unhealthy aggression, whether he's aware or it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Sweet Release

            Jordi never regrets anything he does. His decisions are always his own, always questionable, and damn near worthy of some award in his book. Yet if there was anything he came close to regretting, it was attempting to kill the hacker Aiden Pearce.

 

            He couldn’t even call it regret. More like wasted potential; if he had been successful. He pitied a man like Aiden, so wrapped up in personal vengeance that he never realized how much he could accomplish. Pesky _morality_ seemed to do that to people. They were always worried about what people would say, what they would think. Not Jordi, though. Oh, no, far from it. He walked the line, off the end of it when necessary. He never felt anything so liberating.

 

            Even thinking about it, he wouldn’t have been able to kill Aiden. Not the right time, not the right place, and _definitely_ not the right method. Not to mention that the hacker was clever as the devil. The fixer swore he could slow down time. But the bastard is so fucking _boring_. What he wouldn’t give to see Aiden cut loose and attempt to have fun with the power he had.

 

            But Aiden’s incapable of anything resembling entertainment, so that’s a bust. And he still had all those zeros at the end of his name, even if Jordi failed to kill him.

 

            But who was the fixer to judge him. Aiden caused all sorts of chaos without even noticing, much less caring. Sure he always tried to be the good guy, the life-saver, the _vigilante_. Not tonight. No, tonight the bastard was going to have some fun, whether he liked it or not.

 

            The assassin finds his target leaving one of his boxcar hideouts. He wore his usual get-up, but in very dark colors. The sight is becoming more typical, it seemed. Deciding to make his presence known, Jordi steps out from behind a concrete spire that help up the bridge above them, “You know that outfit really brings out your brooding.”

 

            Aiden whips around, pointing a blood-red revolver at him. In the back of his mind, Jordi wondered how much money the infamous hacker had if he could afford an Auto-6 like that. Aiden seems to acknowledge it’s him, but doesn’t lower the weapon, “How many zeros this time?”

 

            “Nine. But I’m not on a contract tonight, my friend.” Jordi responds casually, stepping closer. Aiden lowers the gun, but his muscles are tight. He wouldn’t put his guard down that easily.

 

            “I thought you were going out of town on ‘business’ for a while.” The hacker says, the gun hanging loosely in his hand.

 

            “I was, but you know, I missed Chicago. But from what I’ve been hearing, they should just rename it after you. That’s all anyone talks about lately.”

            “Don’t remind me. It’s fucking irritating.”

 

            Jordi rolls his eyes, “You don’t know what you have. Are you really so dull? God Pearce, you disappoint me.”

 

            “I’m full of disappointments. Like your opinion matters to me.” Aiden hisses rather bitterly, replacing the revolver in his jacket, “What do you actually want?”

 

            Now, Jordi had a plan; a psychological approach, if you will. He wanted Aiden to show some emotion, which was a task in itself. Anger and happiness seemed to be the only ones that Jordi could imagine him conveying. Perhaps grief and guilt as well, but he couldn’t stand seeing people depressed. It brought out the ugly in people, and not the good kind of ugly; the strangling the person responsible for those emotions ugly. If there is anything that the assassin could accomplish, it’s pissing someone off.

 

            He takes on a mocking tone as he speaks, “ _Someone’s_ still a little cross about me trying to murder him.”

 

            Aiden narrows his eyes, “Why wouldn’t I be? You decided to double-cross me at the worst time. You’re lucky I’m over it, or you’d have a nice hole in your forehead.”

 

            “Did I mention there were, and still is, _nine_ zeros at the end of your contract? That’s a pretty convincing reason, if you ask me.”

 

            “Are you trying to justify yourself?”

 

            “Oh, no. I just don’t want you to be a baby about it.”

 

            He hears a frustrated growl under the Fox’s breath. His method is working surprisingly well, and quickly too. It could be assumed that the opposing man is already in a bad mood, which made things easier for him. The hacker shakes his head, seeming to be fighting the urge to get angry; “I’m not in the mood for you right now.”

 

            “Caught you on a bad day, huh?” Jordi maintains a casual, conversationalist voice, “That’s a shame, see, because you’re unbearably hard to talk to with all that pent up aggression. You need an outlet to release some of this unhealthy fury.”

 

            “I didn’t want to talk to you in the first place, and I’m about to make you an outlet. Just get out of here.” Aiden speaks with warning in his tone. He’s forcing calm now; obviously catching on to what Jordi is trying to do.

 

            “Hey, I’m not that kind of guy. See, I’m not confused about my sexuality like yourself.”

            “You literally have ten seconds.”

 

            “Like you’re going to do anything- “

 

            He stops himself and jumps to the side just in time to avoid a three-shot burst from Aiden’s revolver. The bullets leave sizable indents in the cement support behind him. Jordi smirks slightly, knowing how close the hacker was to cracking. He looks at Aiden, who grips the gun tightly, his muscles rigged as normal. His eyes held a distinctly more livid fire, but that wasn’t saying much. His expression still maintained a cool, steely calm.

 

            Jordi crosses his arms, looking between Aiden and the support marked with bullets, “Liar. That was only four seconds.”

 

            He waits for the hacker to respond, but only receives silence. He tilts his head, continuing, “You really want me to shoot you right now, don’t you? Or are you just giving me the silent treatment?”

 

            Silence.

 

            “Got you. My work here is done.” Jordi resolves, turning away with exaggerated grace. He’s ready to dodge any more bullets that come, but none do. The soft sound of movement is just loud enough for him to turn, meeting the eyes of no one when he does.

 

            “My God, I might have done something terrible.” Jordi says to no one in particular, strolling back toward the road, “Better go catch the fireworks.”

 

**_[hack]_ _6638_time-lapse96_{Pearce}-[heads-will-roll]**

            Aiden Pearce moves down the Chicago streets with a quick, heated stride. He knew that Jordi was trying to make him angry. Why? He couldn’t guess, but that wasn’t the most frustrating thing.

 

            It’s the fact that it worked.

 

            He trained himself to remain calm; a coldness that he knew is the only thing that keeps him from strangling certain individuals. People often mistook it for emotionlessness. But no, he’s far from that. There were a million things he wanted to say to people, but he kept it locked away for the benefit of the populace.

 

            The closest he ever came to unleashing his inner fury is in a digital trip called Madness. He didn’t know why he bothered him though. That particular trip tapped into his psyche a little too much. He ran over demons in a digital Hell where Damian taunted him in the skies above. While accurate, it only really sedated him, not fully satisfy him.

            He stiffens at the sound of gunshots, snapping him out of his reverie. He jogs to the corner, seeing a gunfight in progress in the middle of the intersection. Wreaked cars served as cover for two different groups of assailants. Most likely feuding gangs, Aiden thought.

 

            The hacker grinds his teeth, “Idiots picked a _bad_ time to settle their scores.” He mutters, the back of his mind surprised by the maliciousness in his tone. Yet, he found himself unable t control himself. He takes out his phone, plunging the street into darkness with a single tap of the screen.

 

            He didn’t even care who was fighting whom. He made sure everyone knew what they did was a bad idea. The shadows created a cloak around him, allowing him to dispatch every member with deadly efficiency. Every head had a bullet through it.

 

            By the time the lights returned, he’s already halfway down the road. He hears the sounds of panicked civilians, some part of him scolding his brutality. Yet he isn’t listening. He couldn’t even really process what just happened. The scarf is kept over his face as he continues down the road with a strange fire sparking within him.

 

            He stops suddenly, something distantly clicking in his head. Something is wrong with him. The inner fury he so carefully hid away seemed desperate from release. He needed to calm down, not fuel it.

 

            Yelling just ahead of him makes him raise his head. A woman is leaving an apartment building. A man follows, but pauses at the doorframe, his expression twisted in anger and annoyance, “Come on, don’t be such a fucking baby!”

 

            “Forget it, I’m done with you!” the woman restrains her self from raising her voice too much, “ _You’re_ the one who should stop being a baby!”

 

            The man steps closer to her, clenching his fists, “Oh _please!_ You’ll come back! I know you will!”

 

            “You’d have to drag me back if you want me anywhere near this place!”

 

            “Maybe I will!”

 

            “Oh no you won’t! You couldn’t get a rat to come home with you at this point!”

 

            “I brought you back didn’t I? Now that I think about it, you’re uglier then any rat I’ve seen.”

 

            “Like the ones that run around your shitty ass apartment?”

           

            He growls, raising his hand as if to hit her. Aiden is behind him in two strides, snatching his wrist, his voice spilling out like blood from a wound, “I know a rat far more attractive then _you.”_

 

            The man rips his hand away, rubbing his wrist, “Hey man, who the fuck do you think you are-“ he stops cold when he turns to face him, eyes widening first in surprise, then in fear, “Oh God, you’re the Fox! The one from TV! Christ, don’t fucking hurt me man-“

 

            The hacker flicks out the baton that he so often used to take down criminals, “Five seconds.”

 

            “What-“

 

            “Four.”

 

            “Wait-“

 

            “Three, two, one-“

 

            But the man has already bolted indoors, promptly slamming the door and locking it. Aiden retracts the baton, glancing at the woman, who’s staring at him half with fear and half with admiration, “Thanks, but I don’t think he was worth the effort. I should have left him weeks ago.”

 

            “Why’d you stay their, then?” Aiden asks as he turns to her fully. She was a beautiful woman, her dark, blue-highlighted hair curled into ringlets and oceanic eyes captivatingly bright. A set of nice but warn-out headphones hung around her neck.

 

            “DJ-ing doesn’t pay much. He has a heater, and it gets cold out here at night.” She hugs her arms, shivering when a wind hits, “I could really use something warm.”

 

            The hacker feels that fire rise in his chest again, but this time, it’s different. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realize the woman had stepped closer to him, “My name’s Jane, by the way.”

 

            “Jane…” Aiden mutters absentmindedly, his voice distorted by the dark scarf covering his mouth.

 

            She hesitates before reaching up, hooking a finger under his scarf, “What was that?” she speaks softly, standing on her toes, “I didn’t quite hear you…”

 

            He quickly grabs her wrist to prevent her from pulling down his disguise. It’s his first instinct, but the intensity of the fire only grows. He knows he should push her away, but he doesn’t. No, he does arguable the exact opposite.

            With slow precision, he steps forward, pushing her back against the wall. She’s surprised by the reaction, a rose red blush crossing her face. His free hand finds his scarf, pulling it down and whispering as soft as a gentle breeze, “You said you needed warmth, right?”

 

            Jane’s expression turns from surprise to quiet recognition of what he implied, “Y-yeah…it’s not even that warm where I work. I assume you know a good way to get warm.”

 

            “There’s some here, closer then you think.” Aiden breathes as he leans forward and kisses the stranger he just met. He didn’t know why. There was no reason to. He simply did it because he could; because he thought she was beautiful; because he knew she would enjoy it.

 

            She’s smiling between kisses not matter how aggressively passionate they become. She occupied her hands beneath his coat, tangling her fingers in the fabric of his shirt. He pulls back slightly after some time, the breath that escapes his lips warm and quick. Jane stares back at him with similar breathing, not being able to find words.

 

            “You should really wear a jacket.” Aiden speaks before she can, slowly pulling away from her.

 

            Jane swallows, managing to speak but can’t look at him without blushing, “I would rather spend my money on food. And music.”

 

            Without a word, Aiden slips a hand in his pocket, taking out a small wad of cash. He takes her hand, pressing the money into her palm and closing her fingers around it, “You should get a jacket.” He repeats, turning away and starting briskly down the street. He could still feel the fire, though not as intense.

 

            “W-wait!” Jane calls to him, relieved when he stops walking for a moment. A smile makes her way on her face, “I was having issues making a new song…thanks for the inspiration.”

 

            Aiden pauses before slipping the scarf over his face once again, “This didn’t happen.” He says shortly, leaving her to her thoughts. He doesn’t notice the blushing DJ slips her headphones over her head, rushing off in the opposite direction.

 

**_[Hack]_ _6639_POV-switch_{Chin}_A-Sight-to-See**

Jordi had been following Aiden for some time. He was definitely more entertaining then any fireworks show he had seen. The assassin watches as Aiden makes his way down the street after kissing a random DJ. He moved quickly, as opposed to Jordi’s nonchalant pace, as if her were on a mission.

 

            The assassin smirks, the sight reminding him of when Aiden had contacted him. The hacker had gone to great pains to make sure nothing went wrong or that he would get killed. His paranoia never ceased to amuse him. It was rather adorable. Then again, the way he acted and spoke, it’s like he was never satisfied, never _happy_.

 

            He chuckle quietly. The bastard got him thinking; that was an accomplishment.

 

            But a sudden explosion ahead of him interrupted his thoughts. Dark smoke rose in a spiral from the junkyard ahead. The smirk doesn’t leave his face as he makes his way there, vaulting over the chain-link fence.

 

            It didn’t take him long to find the hacker. He sits on top of a large, rusted boxcar, one leg hanging off the side. The scarf still covers his face as he tosses sticky bombs at abandoned cars and piles of shrapnel. With a lazy glance at their location he sets them off, sending pieces of metal and rock flying.

 

            Jordi walks forward, stepping to the side just as a car door smacks to the ground, “It honestly would be more fun to blow up your enemies. You could make nice blood paintings. I’ve heard they’re popular in Europe.”

 

            Aiden looks down at him. Jordi expects anger in his eyes, but is met with something completely different. The hacker pulls down his scarf, revealing a very amused, nearly wicked smile, “You’re probably right. But that’s a little too French Revolution for me.” He turns back to the junkyard, chucking another bomb into the fray and blowing it.

 

            “My friend, you’re mind is deteriorating. I’m pretty sure you’re going insane.” Jordi says, free running up to Aiden’s side with ease.

 

            “You know, I’m becoming okay with that.” Aiden responds, the smile not leaving his face, “My mom used to say the same thing about dad.”

 

            “So…you’re saying I’m right? Is that happening right now? Because if that’s happening right now I’m going to have to record this and archive it under ‘Things I’ll Hang Over Your Head Later’.”

 

            “Is that a thing?”

 

            “For you, my friend, yes it is.”

 

            Further surprising the assassin, Aiden laughs. It’s soft, yes, but hardy and bizarrely natural. He throws another bomb into the yard, “And I’ll file your entire existence under ‘Bastards I Regret Ever Meeting.’”

 

            “Oh, Aiden Pearce, you hurt me!” Jordi speaks with exaggerated emotion, placing a hand over his heart, “my heart simply can’t take it.”

 

            “You have a heart? That’s news to me.”

 

            “Fair enough, but at least I’m not completely insane.”

 

            “Oh yes you are you fucking liar. You froze two of your victims in an _ice cream truck.”_

 

            “…Again, fair enough, but there’s a method to my madness.”

 

            Aiden looks at the fixer with darkened green eyes, his smile shrinking into a wicked smirk, “My method _is_ madness.”

 

            He sets of his thrown bomb while keeping his eyes on him, the resulting explosion showering them with bits of metal. Jordi laughs out loud, heard over the grinding metal, “I could get used to that mentality.”

 

            Aiden laughs with him, looking at his phone. He frowns, “Looks like I attracted some attention.”

 

            Jordi raises an eyebrow, looking over at the screen, wondering how the hacker could translate the moving dots, “Company of the gang variety or the cop variety.”

 

            The Fox’s sly smirk returns, “Both.”

 

            “Well, since this was part of my wonderful plan, I’ll help, ahem, greet the guests.”

 

            “That’s a lot to take on,” Aiden scans his phone, “And judging by some of their profiles, I want to meet a few _personally.”_

 

            Jordi looks off at the road as he takes the sniper from his jacket. Multiple cars come screaming around the corner. Just as they get close, a steam pipe explodes, sending two patrol cars spiraling out of control. He looks back at Aiden, who is now crouched on the boxcar, his phone in one hand and his blood-red revolver in the other. As an afterthought, he slips his scarf over his mouth.

 

            The assassin looks at him for a second before laughing once again, returning his gaze to the approaching enemies, “What do you even call this?”

 

            Aiden remains silent for a moment. Even with his mouth covered, however, Jordi can tell he’s smiling, “Sweet release…” he breathes, jumping off the boxcar and engaging with the first combatants that dare test their skill.

            Jordi admires his handy work, than lifts his sniper, dispatching a gang member with a single shot. He continues to look down the scope with a smile on his face at the chaos he unleashed, “Sweet, sweet release.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this after realizing how fucking badass Jordi is. I wanted to write at least one thing with him XD  
> Insane Aiden is an enjoyable Aiden if I do say so myself.  
> Oh, and I may or may not have subtlety gender-bent a character that just so happens to be paired with Aiden in other stories. But, you know, I didn’t make it obvious.  
> R&R children, I enjoy the feedback. 
> 
> Ta-ta >:D


End file.
